kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chimera-gui
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Kaijudo Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Tatsurion the Unchained page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you out with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 21:44, May 7, 2012 *Thanks for the edit, but due to the info I listed on Tatsurion_the_Unchained he is indeed part nature civilization. I expect in future sets for cards to have multiple versions. On the Tatsurion cardpage of course, he is only listed as Fire. Thanks again. Yami Michael 21:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) links Thanks but I am sorry for annoying you I am new at these things but i will try to get better i really want to help this wiki wether small or big And please remind me about my mistakes in the future I really want to improve Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 17:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I cannot find the sign of that you told me too use, i do not know what mistakes I am making, as far as i know everything is done correctly but since whenever i use the button to link a page there are only 2 options, 'an external' link and to 'a wiki page' and 'to a wiki page' the status always is 'page does not exsist' please guide me as i really want to help.Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks it really helped and I will try not to make a mistake again.Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 05:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) deleat How do you put that sign for deleating a page ? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) why Why did you deleat the sasha page? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Move/Delete When a page is moved with a rename, you should have an option to not leave a redirect behind. If you untick it, the older page (such as Sasha (Character) ) doesn't need to be deleted, as it simply gets removed. Yami Michael 00:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't get that option since it is likely only for administrators. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Guess that explains why I can never get others to use it. Bah. Guess I just need to watch for Category:Candidates for deletion. Oh well. Yami Michael 01:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Creature King names Luckily I was able to find the names of the creature kings in my tv so I renamed The kings articles. Ray422 (talk) 19:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Ray422 :Now we just have to correct fire because Napalmion isn't the fire king. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi i also like Chimeras : ANd i can add their pictures..if they do not show u here i can also add pictures of people like alex now and the other creatures civilization kings now. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:07, December 10, 2012 (UTC) King Tritonus found the picture for king tritonus i already added it do you want me add people like alex and carny I could od it any time. Ray422 (talk) 23:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC)User talk:Ray422 Pictures why are some pictures not showing for some articles like tritonus and burncalw its some kind of glitch. I tried uploading new images but still doesn't work. Ray422 (talk) 00:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC)User: Ray422 Template:Infobox Character I somewhat understand the imagewidth change, but why the addition of needing file:?????.jpg on everything now? Yami Michael 01:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I want to incorporate the template for Hissy and other characters with multiple forms but it still needs work. Mind having a look at it? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Im so tired I had to fix the template pictures for almost all the creatures it took me allnight so I might not me in the wiki for a while. Really tired. User: Ray422 I thinnk we should remove the polt heading in the episodes and use the heading 'major events' PS:Where is Yami i havent seen him on the wiki for a while... Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 06:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Categories okay, im sorry, but we need more categories for the tv show characters. there is no coherency to the read more section of the pagew without more categories. we need a order of kaijudo categorie for the good characters like how we have a evil forces category for those characters working for the choten. we also need a duel masters subcategory for the order of kaijudo category especially now that gage is a duel master. also we need a duelist category to seperate the humans who can duel from the regular ones and subcategory for the duelists that we know specialize in one kind of civilization.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 07:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Toggle/Switch Just to make sure you saw, I fixed it. Part of it was template related, part of it was missing javascript for Mediawiki:Common.js. Yami Michael 04:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I saw it, thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Card What do you think about only using images for the character card template on cardpages when the image is high quality? (Aka, only use an image when its not a Library/Screenshot, so when its a clear png image?) The character pages themselves can use whatever image still, but I was leaning towards having the card pages look nice. Yami Michael 04:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, we don't have many character images that aren't screenshots so it just not viable unless the cartoon's production crew can give us better images. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Right, I know that we don't have the images. Like I'm fine with the Image on Tatsurion for example, but on Mother Virus for example, has a crappy image. ::So my idea was for anything that does have a bad image, to just use :: instead of :: ::That way the bad image doesn't make the card page look worse. I know that the character pages themselves are out of luck without begging for images again, but if anything, I want the cardpage's in top shape. Yami Michael 12:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I must put my foot down on this, I'm already unhappy about not having images for evolved Saguru/Homunculon, evolved Tatsurion, evolved Impalicus, and Dark Scaradorable. My stance for character cards is the same as my stance for character pages; unless you're going to ask for more images, we cannot afford to be picky. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::So you prefer the later choice of "Image no matter what". Interesting, although a little surprising. Yami Michael 17:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Given how few character images we have, I'm would rather have decent images than no images at all. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:29, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, I asked again for images, but I wouldn't expect anything. Yami Michael 05:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Infobox I was using Template:Infobox Character 2 to test things. Based on its talk-page, it seems to work fine. Sorry it took time to get to it. Yami Michael 07:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine and I'm sorry for the mess. Chimera-gui (talk) 08:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Its ok. It's well intentioned and you clean it up immediately. :) I'm glad I got it working, it involved stealing some of my coloring code from the cardtable, but I still needed to mess around with it a bit. The whole grey-for multicolored was also from it and is ok, but its weird to me. I'm so used to purple for DM multicolored cards...but of course, Darkness stole it. Yami Michael 08:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I chose grey because the preview image for multicolored cards had grey in it. Chimera-gui (talk) 08:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, its fine. Its either that, white or black. (I guess Orange/Brown are avialable too, but eww.) Yami Michael 08:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I left a big message for Yami Michael, so you're welcome to read that. I didn't know who to tell my ideas to. Nice to meet you. Matt R, full-time student, loves TCGs and Video Games. (talk) 17:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Characters I didnt want random anonymous making pages for the characters like "Minion 1/2/3/4" and the other weird background characters like the Police/Warehouse. There's a couple on the template that do have a picture/voice actor on that page, so things like Maribel/Tareq and stuff like the Wallace family should be improved. Just remove the link from this page after you save it. Yami Michael 02:20, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and good work on knocking out the other wanted character creature pages. ::I know about that site page. I don't like that they use the wrong images for Razorhide and Prickleback since both characters say the flavor text of their respective cards, they also got Piercing Seer mixed up with Transforming Totem which I'm not particularly thrilled about either. ::And you're welcome. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:07, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi I also like Shaman King too can we be friends oh and um go master Losthowler4712 (talk) 20:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Losthowler4712 Switch Template I finished the template. In order to change the default form, you add another parameter called "default". If you set default equal to 1, the template defaults to the first form, 2 sets the default to the second form, and if it's empty or is left out entirely, it defaults to the first form. I also switched the form parameters to "the right way" so now option/image1 will be the first form information. As I said before, you can try it out in my sandbox. Feel free to edit it and change the default value to see how it works. If the new template is satisfactory, I'll go ahead and put it on this wiki for you. Otherwise, I can change it however you like. Nconspicuous 17:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Creatures by Power I made Template:Creatures by Power categories to save time navigating through the different power categories. Think it would look good on each power category page? We might be able to do other similar things for race categories. :It might be better if I change it to say "categories" in the template name, so it can be easier for races later on, as well as the possibility of "Power" pages later on. (I've thought of doing pages for power, and especially each Level before). Need some other thoughts on the matter. Yami Michael 07:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I question the point of this template since Duel Master didn't need this at all. Unlike Race and Civilization which have story relevance, Power and Level are purely card game mechanics that may not carry over to any related media. ::(e.g. Glu-urrgle will always be a Water Civilization Cyber Lord but his Level and Power vary from card to card) Chimera-gui (talk) 20:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::It won't be on article pages or anything, sort of "hidden" away on category pages like 1000 Power Creatures. I would be doing it for DM as well, I had just never really considered it to do templates for a category page. But, as I always see people add fake categories randomly, I'm hoping its to try and change the category and page, not to vandalize. This template might help avoid that a bit. Yami Michael 00:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem is that the vandalism was on Abilities and Races not Power or Levels. So I can't see how this is going to help at all. And how is it hidden? You added then removed it. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::I only say hidden, as the categories usually seemed to be missed by people (based on random facebook/forum comments). It was removed as I wasn't sure about the template yet, hence asking for your Facebook. Yami Michael 03:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I don't use Facebook and I feel that it would be better served on Power's own page. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Creatures by Power I got a proposition for you if you're interested. Kurobina (talk) 08:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :What kind of proposition? Chimera-gui (talk) 08:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Coach Harper the coaches name is harper I didn't know it was chris. Because look at the page in the other characters section they say it's coach harper: Coach Harper Ray422 (talk) 23:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :You somehow named the image file coach chris which was why I had to rename it to the proper name. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh my goodness! Stupid mistake sorry for the mix up. I think i put that because that's my coaches name. Ray422 (talk) 01:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::That's fine. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Gauntlet I got them from a kaijudo image on google and i tweeked it do you like them and the work i did on the kaijudo gauntlet page. Cmatt07 (talk) 20:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Good Images this site Kaijudo Images has some good and high quality pictures do you think we should add all the pictures or some of them relating to whatever topic the picture is based on. And should we add accessories as well. Should I also contact them for more pictures because they are not that far away from where I live. Ray422 (talk) 23:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :If you want to contact them, that's fine with me. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll get on it. I see if I can get more images. Ray422 (talk) 23:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::I wouldn't be shocked if they end up taking them down, as they seem like they will end up being KMC prizes or something. Hoodies were mentioned a prize, recently. Yami Michael 23:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I really hope that won't be an issue, we already have fewer images than I'm comfortable with. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::We really need some good quality pictures badly. The library screen shots are terrible plus sometimes plus some pictures are every low quality. I hope they do give us some images I've contacted them but only time can tell. :::::They gave a reply: We do not have permission to provide you with images of Kaijudo. These images are the property of Wizards of the Coast, and can only be obtained through them as the licensor of the property. If there are images of Kaijudo on our site that you wish to obtain, and if you are truly a Wizards of the Coast licensee, then I would suggest you request the images from your licensing contact at Wizards of the Coast directly. :::::Looks like this one's a fail wizards only gave us like 3 extra images. Still I'll contact wizards maybe if more of us ask them we can get some more images Ray422 (talk) 01:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::We've asked WotC for images in the past, they never answer. And how many wikis are actually sponsored by the company making the franchise the wiki is for? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That is a point Ray422 (talk)Ray422 ::::::::Honestly right now, the best thing we can do is ask for sponsorship and hope WotC grants it. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I've seen a few video games have company-wikis like that (Guild Wars), but not many. Pretty much the sort of email response I was expecting. Yami Michael 03:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Wizards has been talking to major Kaijudo players, perhaps we could ask them to sponsor this wiki to better promote the franchise. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:45, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Thats sounds like a good idea. If we have sponsers them well probably get alot of things. [[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 15:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Darkness Civilization You like the darkness civilization. WOW Im surprised! And do you think my signature looks ok or should i change it? [[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 00:05, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I do find Darkness' macabre aesthetic appealing. Regarding your signature, I'd remove the "Ray422" behind the (UTC). Chimera-gui (talk) 00:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::A Gothic and intriguing fellow you are[[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 01:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Wotc so wizards sent me back a message which said: Thanks for contacting Wizards Game Support regarding your request for art from Kaijudo to post on your WIKI. In order to process this request, you will want to fill out a request for intellectual property. So should I contact them. [[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 18:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Yes, the wiki needs better quality images. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Did it already. :) [[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 19:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::Good. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Wikia you should check out this wiki Pacific Rim Wiki I think you might be helpful. Ray422 (talk) 00:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I'm not sure how I'd be helpful since I know nothing about Pacific Rim. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't. I just know your a decicated and hardworking editor so I thought it was perfect for you. Ray422 (talk) 00:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422Y :::Our Kaiju > their Kaiju. :) Yami Michael 01:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::True DAT. An Earthstomp Giant can beat any of those kaiju single handed (^^^) Ray422 (talk) 01:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Plot for Earthstomp Giant I changed the description for earth stomp gian the part where it says' And later he losses both of his arms, one fighting midnight crawler and one looking for the shield of unity. I took out that part since there are different earthstomp giant like the one master kimora summoned it had both arms. :It's possible that Earthstomp Giant regenerated his hand between episodes 15 and 19. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Possible Ray422 (talk) 17:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Hydrobot Crab I saw I hydrobot crab first appeared in the First episode of season 2 Ray422 (talk) 18:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :No, that was a different Undertow Engine (note the red claws). :Hydrobot Crab isn't seen until it, Hydro Spy, Halon and Sun-Stalk Seed escape the volcano ship in episode 3. I'd appreciate it if you'd please watch the episodes more carefully and read up on the Duel Masters franchise. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I have read about the franchise but don't visit the site often Ray422 (talk) 22:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::Just be sure to cross-reference any creature designs introduced in new episodes with both the Kaijudo and Duel Masters wikis from now on (and remember that this wiki is directly reliant on the official site for both complete card lists and character pages). Chimera-gui (talk) 23:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah I know. Some creatures like bolgash Dragon are from the original Duel Master series. Sometimes I don't know if they related. Don't worry next time I'll check. Ray422 (talk) 23:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Missing Characters Whats up with Drakon Pilot (Character), Drakon Soldier (Character) and Brandon? I don't know them at all. Are we waiting for the Drakon's to appear on the creature database? Yami Michael 08:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :During The Butterfly Effect, two Drakons resembling & are discussing why they are being assigned to the Water/Fire border before being attacked by King Poseidon, starting the war between Water and Fire. :Brandon is the name of a student in the same episode who was fighting another student prompting Allie to disguise herself as coach Harper to stop said fight. Chimera-gui (talk) 09:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, cool. Guess we just gotta wait for them to appear then. Yami Michael 09:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::M'kay, became Blastforge Captain and became Blastforge Marauder. Will have the trivia pages up as soon as I can. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 02:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ra-vu's evolution If we don't find a pisture for ra-vu's evolution are we going to use his card form Ray422 (talk) 21:53, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I will take care of that myself. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:56, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Evolved creatures response I got your message and understand what you are saying even if the evolved forms go unnamed (though some of the creatures debuted are evolution creatures). Of course I don't know if the Evolution Serum would be in the same concept category as the Gauntlets. Rtkat3 (talk) 9:49, July 20 2013 (UTC) :When an evolution creature that is not based on an established character is introduced, that creature is treated as a non-evolution creature. :The best examples of this are Burnclaw the Relentless (who was introduced before his card was revealed to be an evolution creature) and Rodi Gale, Night Guardian (hence why Nigel was able to use the Evolution Spell on it). Chimera-gui (talk) 06:08, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for asking Sorry for asking bout the episode I forget that wikia policy doesn't allow it. please forgive me Ray422 (talk) 20:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:23, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I am super mad wotc has not given me any images even though we've been asking for like the last 8 months. The only pictures of the characters we have are screenshots we are desperately in need of good images because most character images look really bad. Ray422 (talk) 20:27, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::I'm not happy about it either but I'm just thankful that we have images at this point. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:06, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::That is true were thankful to at least have images. There are new chraters arising each episode. Its good at least we have some. --Ray422 (talk) 01:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 List of Characters Could you give a me a list of charcters that still need images. Ray422 (talk)Ray422 I saw that some creatures needed higer resolution images and thought maybe you knew some more charcters that need better imaging Ra-Vu Are the images of Ra-Vu I got seem ok. Ask me if you want a higher resolution Ray422 (talk) 02:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Higher resolution would be preferred but otherwise they're fine. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Template The new creature template looks amazing. Congrats sorry I couldn't help you. It looks really great, good work. So you put in the civilizations color in the infobox and no color if the don't have any civilization or are neutral. I've seen something similar like this. It looks excellent. Ray422 (talk) 17:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Thank you, getting it to work was a pain. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I've noticed how 1 template has to do a lot of work. It looks really good.Ray422 (talk) 23:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::While I'm not completely convinced on the left sidebar color matching the civilization (its mainly just the yellow), good job on it. Maybe if each section was thin-bordered, it might be better and easier on the eyes. Yami Michael 01:46, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but yellow is difficult to work with anyway. The new infobox design is based on the one used be the Darksiders Wiki hence why it had no borders, I added some to break up each section. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:18, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::The templates almost look exactly alike only different color schemes. Ray422 (talk) 18:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Light Civilization I was thinking of putting Color: #FFFF00 for the light civilization for the creature template and character ones. Let me know what you think. Ray422 (talk) 18:00, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Sandbox Just making sure. Uh sandbox is for everyone correct. Ray422 (talk) 23:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Yes, anyone can use a sandbox. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Best to make their own sandbox if they need it, rather then someone elses, unless you have permission to mess with something on it. Yami Michael 01:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh ok could I add some more some stuff to the character template Ray422 (talk) 02:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::I added age to it since you were trying to add that. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks for adding it. And sorry I kinda mixed up the bolshack trivia. It was a different creature I was goin for. Ray422 (talk) 15:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::::You're welcome and I figured as much. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You're reliable. Thanks Man! :) Ray422 (talk) 18:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Css Have you thought about changeing how the wiki looks. Like Giving it more detail and change how the wiki looks. I know and you yami added stuff to but I mean like making the iwki looks special like these wiki: Beware-the-batman Wiki, or the Kirby Wiki. I was just wondering since our wiki has grown alot. Ray422 (talk) 18:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I would rather have Yami Micheal's opinion on this as he is the primary authority on the wiki. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Expanding Pages Don't you think that it's time to expand this wiki by adding more headings in the characters/creatures pages, for example: *appearance/description *personality *plot summaries of all episodes *powers and abilities Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 03:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Most creatures in the series have such minor roles that just description and plot is barely necessary half the time. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::But what about the creatures who have played a major role in the plot, and the characters???Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 14:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Generally speaking only Description, Plot Role, and Personality are needed in most cases. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Don't most major characters already have those headings. Ray422 (talk) 17:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::::That's the point. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Pretty much. The more important characters already have this. While I'm fine with any of those headings...I don't want to see characters to have them and just be empty. Yami Michael 01:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Aqua Riders Summary:Aqua Riders and their( mounts) have appeared in The Deep End you mean those green eel things because I did not see them until Butterfly Effect Firebreather628 (talk) 05:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :They were in part 1 when the force-field was raised. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Lord Skycrusher-related I thought Lord Skycrusher's original card in this franchise was a Drakon like how the creature he was based off of was a Dragonoid. Now they appeared to have made the change in the recently-released cards of him to go with his General Skycrusher appearance or something. Rtkat3 (talk) 10:32, August 16 2013 (UTC) :He's pretty much the same. He seems to look different because they added the golden armor to him. Ray422 (talk) 19:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Wrong What do you mean heart of darkness part 1 so it have to be heart of darkness part 2 Firebreather628 (talk) 19:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Did you even read the discussion I linked to you? The site you linked is not an official source and all official sources say Darkness of Heart. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::We chatted to Wizards and asked them, and was told the names reversed on purpose. Yami Michael 03:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Monarch template Thanks so much for boosting up the Monarch Template. It looks great. Ray422 (talk) 00:10, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :You're welcome, I decided to turn it into an Archetype template. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:54, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::That was a great idea. The template looks really good. Ray422 (talk) 15:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Character Template Colors While I like the idea behind it, I think a bit of it went overboard. I like the links to the pages being colored, that looks good. Light however.....eeek. Its unreadable! The headers also seem a bit much. Yami Michael 06:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the yellow text really can't be helped unless you want to go with a darker color since yellow is Light's color. 06:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the current golden shade of it looks good. Multiciv is probably best without it, imo. The rest of it looks a lot better now though. Yami Michael 06:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I kinda like the blending effect myself. 06:51, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Template Tatsurion I turned the Tatsurion template into a archetype as well. I hope its alright. Could you please check. Thanks! Ray422 (talk) 17:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :The Tatsurion template was already an archetype template. For links that are a single color, try } and for multicolor links use this. 18:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing my template! I'll use your methods next time. Ray422 (talk) 19:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Character template I was trying to test with the character template on my sandbox. But no information seems to show up. Ray422 (talk) 19:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Probably because you're using templates that use the standard source code rather than your own experimental template. Sandboxes are intended to test experimental templates in a controlled, isolated environment. :I've gone ahead and created one for you. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:03, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank You! Ray422 (talk) 15:05, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 New Templates. I messed around with the 2 templates yesterday. Did I do it right this time. Ray422 (talk) 15:04, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Image What was the whole point of adding the same image I added of Borran the reality Shaper. It's not like named it wrong Ray422 (talk) 21:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :You upload a bad quality image which I'm trying to replace. Unfortunately, Wiki won't register that the image been replaced and thus keeps using yours so thank you for making my job needlessly harder. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::So tell me. How do you intend to make the image better quality. Ray422 (talk) 21:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::Delete the image. I got a better quality picture now. Hope that doesn't make your job any harder. Ray422 (talk) 21:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::Done. 22:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::I tried :::::Sorry if I was rude. I was just a little angry. No hard feelings. Im sorry. Ray422 (talk) 22:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::::I think enough damage has been done, let's wait for Yami Michael to fix this mess. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Gileflame card WOuld you delte the picture of blzetrail. I have the card image of it. I'll upload it right away. Ray422 (talk) 20:20, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :No you do not need to upload a new image for Blazetrail, mine works just fine. 20:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I know it works. How about you put in the real card instead of the the rectangular one. Its called authenticity. Its a better image Ray422 (talk) 20:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::That is the real card, copied straight from the official site. 20:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for putting in my template:roundy for the creature pages. I've been experimenting with it but it doesn't seem to work with the character pages. Ray422 (talk) 15:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :The only problem is that text sometimes gets too close to the infobox which shouldn't be too difficult to fix. 15:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing it up. I was always doing something and din't have any time. Ray422 (talk) 19:47, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 New Template I feel like we should make a template for weapons because I just feel uncomfortable putting in weapons like Finbarr's dreadnought and the volcanoe warship as "is a creature in the Rise of the Duel Masters] series.". In the future there might be other weapons like the Choten's ship. So I just wanted to consider creating a template for weapons. --Ray422 (talk) 19:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :The problem is that they are creatures as far as the game is concerned and Dreadnought at least came from a . They are not even the first building-like creatures in Kaijudo, there were Living Cities like the Great Arena and the Chimera fortresses like Gigargon. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I understand. But it just seems weird since dreadnought and volcano warships aren't organic. Ray422 (talk) 20:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Neither are Light Civilization machines yet according to Heliosphere's flavor text, they're all sentient creatures. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah I guess. We have to go along with the game. So I guess it's alright Ray422 (talk) 20:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Rapscallion and Ninja Pumkiin I got their images. I'll add them as soon as you delete them. Ray422 (talk) 20:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :You can just go to those files' pages and under File History you should see link that reads "Upload a new version of this file" :At any rate, I've moved you images to the appropriate files so we just to wait for the caches to clear so we can see the new versions. 20:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I messed it up, but now I know. Thank you. Ray422 (talk) 20:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Flametropus Firebreather628 (talk) 06:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Flametropus is a pure fire creature. Firebreather628 (talk) 06:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC)no the card was face down. :You're not even making sense, we've seen the card. 15:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Firebreather you do realize that corrupted is a new type of race. And that all the corrupted races seem to be controlled by the Choten since all them have Choten flavor text. Ray422 (talk) 20:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::Firebreather628 (talk) 02:03, September 13, 2013 (UTC) why havent you put that on the card yet? :::A page for Enslaved Flametropus has been made with image a couple days ago but as to when Corrupted will emerge in the TV series we simply do not know at this time. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) San Campion Triangle So what pictures do we need. Ray422 (talk) 19:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Gabe's dad, evolved Vikorakas, and evolved Blowfish. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright. Ray422 (talk) 19:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 New Creatures The two new light creatures. I was wondering if you could help me find their DM version if they have any because I'm kinda stuck with a lot of work and have my hands full. I'll add their pics tomorrow. Thanks! --Ray422 (talk) 23:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I tried looking for one of the creatures and couldn't find anything while the other definitely doesn't look like anything in DM. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:31, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess we'll have to wait until the names and info are released by wizards. --Ray422 (talk) 23:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Maintenance I was wondering since Isao is the new light master could you change the navigation and add him and add his picture to the characters in the main page on the duel masters section. I could help you make the image like the one's porterfield made. But I can't make the text though but I think I'll replace it with IMPACT. Ray422 (talk) 00:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I'll contact Porterfield for a new image when I've got official confirmation on this. 01:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Porterfield doesn't work for wikia anymore. He use to but I recently tried to contact him and Brandon Rhea informed me that he doesn't work for wikia anymore.Ray422 (talk) 17:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::I see. 19:15, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll make the image etc.. but I 'll wait until we get the official conformation. --Ray422 (talk) 19:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::::I will handle this matter myself, You need not get involved. 20:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Alright.Ray422 (talk) 20:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Images Do we have the have any better images of the corrupted cards because some of them look a little blurry. --Ray422 (talk) 00:34, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Charzon and Ao were revealed on the Facebook group so no we don't. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::The Napolmian one is from "POJO" right. So I guess we gotta wait. Ray422 (talk) 19:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::Yep. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I wish wizards would send us some pictures even though we've been asking for the past year. They hardly respond. --Ray422 (talk) 21:14, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 New creatures How come no new creatures were added. Ray422 (talk) 20:59, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Many of the 10INV creatures that appeared in the TV series were already cataloged such as Spinning Terror, Blastforge Marauder, & Skulking Cypress. Nothing truly new was revealed other than maybe Boom Skull who appeared in Heart of Darkness. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:17, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::That's true but we still need the nature and darkness mystic. Ray422 (talk) 21:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::They're likely being reserved for the 5 Mystics set coming in March. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I thought as much Ray422 (talk) 22:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Question? Can we have something for the creature characters, like how someone like "Ray" has on his page "Creatures" maybe we should have "Summoned By" on them.Its just a thought.Cdog333 (talk) 01:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Tab Template Do you mind helping me with the Tap Template. I gotta do some major adjustment to it and you'll need to add some some stuff to the the Css. Ray422 (talk) 02:28, November 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Unfortunately, the template you copied was designed for something more like this so I'm afraid that it will not work. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:46, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I kinda used something similar from the bleach wiki. But I'll try an make something more orignal and fits are needs but I it might take a while as I'm pretty busy. Ray422 (talk) 03:49, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :::The one on the Bleach wiki is functionally the same as the One Piece wiki's. The template you were trying to use was designed to split long pages into various sections, it won't work as a replacement for tabview. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks for clarifying. Ray422 (talk) 17:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Talk:Kaijudo - Quest In Fire edited by Chimera-gui 2 hours ago ThanksFirebreather628 (talk) 00:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome but please remember that only Admin are allowed to remove topics from talk pages/delete talk pages. 00:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Admin?Firebreather628 (talk) 02:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC)